I Got A Boyfriend For Christmas
by champagnealec
Summary: "Did Alec forget to mention that he's totally and completely one hundred percent madly in love with Magnus." Malec. Christmas/Friends-to-Lovers au fanfic.


**So I was strolling through on tumblr a few weeks ago and I came across some Christmas/wintery au prompts and I was inspired to write an au after spotting one that stuck with me.**

 **And this is like my first full au in years, so I hope Alec and Magnus aren't ooc!**

 **The prompt inspired this fic is "we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we're just…staring… at each other…"**

 **So enjoy loves!**

* * *

"Alexander, Alexander, wake up!" Alec heard before he felt someone shaking his shoulder to wake up him, and it worked, letting out a soft moan as, he opened his eyes, and is immediately blinded by his lamp on the desk which has been turned on, he blinks a few times trying to get rid of the spots in his vision, before looking up to see who was waking him up.

And Alec isn't surprised, there's his longtime best friend and dorm roommate, Magnus Bane standing there, looking absolutely beautiful, all dressed in his winter clothes.

Yes, he did say his best friend is beautiful because he is and, oh shit.

Did Alec forget to mention that he's totally and completely one hundred percent madly in love with Magnus, who doesn't know and who Alec is sure of doesn't feel the same way about him? Yeah he did forget to mention that.

But right now he's wondering what in the hell, Magnus woke him up for, "Magnus, why did you wake me up?" Alec asked his friend, sleepily not clicking as to why Magnus would be waking him up, unless shit, his now awoke brain reminded him that he had set his alarm for ten in the morning for them not to be late for their plane. Fuck! Did he sleep through it?! He never rarely sleeps through his alarm, on all days why today. "Shit, I slept through my alarm!"

Magnus laughed, that laugh never failed in making Alec shiver, but he tried to hide the effect on him. "No Alexander, you didn't sleep through your alarm."

Well now, he is confused because what other reason would Magnus be waking him up at, what, what time was it anyways? He never really looked at the clock. Alec wiped his eyes and turned to get a good look at the clock beside his bed and wh- "Magnus it's four in the morning, why are you waking me up, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's snowing Alexander," Magnus stated, Alec raised an eyebrow, saying continue, making his friend roll his eyes and sit down on the edge of his bed. "It's snowing, Alexander for the first time since we came back to college this year and you know what that means? Our yearly tradition."

Oh, their yearly tradition, that they started when they were ten, to play out in the snow during the first fall, Magnus woke him up for it, he can't help but to smile at this and also sigh, of course the snow had to fall at four a.m. and not a couple hours earlier, right before they went to sleep. "Magnus, as much as I'd love to, we have to leave at early in the morning to catch our plane back home, we need our sleep for the busy day."

"I know that, Alexander, but come on, I know you want to do it, I can see it, you want to admit," Magnus pointed out, and damn it, he's right, he knows Alec like the back of his hand, well almost... "And we'll only stay out for a few minutes, not hours like we did in the past, so we won't be so tired in the morning, what do you say Alexander?"

Alec sits there for a moment, looking into Magnus' eyes, before smiling softly at him. "Alright, I am in," and now Magnus smiled, oh that beautiful smile, _Jesus, Alec get a hold of yourself_ , his brain tells him, as Magnus stood up from his bed.

"Okay! I will let you get dressed, see you in five minutes, Alexander," Magnus said, heading towards the door.

Alec watched him leave and shakes his head, as he threw back his covers, only Magnus Bane can get him up in the middle of the night to do things.

* * *

Five minutes later, Alec is dressed and ready, he meets Magnus outside their dorm and they head off, he doesn't even bother locking the door, because most of the building is either gone home for the Holidays or is passed out drunk from the campus/frat house Christmas parties, so nobody will be walking into their dorm to steal anything.

Magnus and Alec reached the front doors of the building and pushed them open, stepping out into the snow, it's falling a lot, but not heavily. Alec stopped in his tracks while Magnus continued over to the grass which was already covered in snow, he stared up at the night sky, letting the snow fall onto his face.

He doesn't know how long, he's looking at the sky, until he felt something hitting him in the chest, confused Alec looked down at his chest to see what hit him in the chest only to have another snowball hit him again. "What the-" Alec cut himself off, and turned his eyes to the direction the snowball came from and he sees Magnus smirking at him with another snowball in his hand. "Don't you dare, Magnus."

"Or what, Alexander?" Magnus asked, raising his eyebrow, ready to throw the snowball at him to start a war.

"Or I wil-" Alec began but Magnus didn't let him finish as he throws the snowball and hits him right in the face, Magnus busts out laughing at him. "Oh, you asked for it. It's on, Magnus Bane!"

Magnus continued to laugh hard, until he feels something cold smack him in the face, he immediately looked over to Alec, who stood there, with a smug smile on his face. "You didn't."

"I did, you asked for it Magnus, now it's war!" Alec shouted, bending down to scoop up snow and formed another snowball, Magnus lets out a yell as Alec throws it at him again, but he manged to dodge it by diving onto the ground and in the progress, grabs more snow and throws it at his best friend.

And thus, their snowball fight began, they ended up chasing each other around, laughing hard as they threw snowballs, somehow managing not to bust their asses, and this goes on for close to forty minutes, both Alec and Magnus manage to hit each other with quite a number of snow, half of the other snowballs missed their targets, but eventually Magnus sees an opening to ending the snowball fight, when Alec reached down to grab more snow and he took it.

Alec looked up right before it happens, he sees Magnus running towards him and it's too late to react, Magnus' body slammed into him and they go tumbling down, Alec's back hits the ground and he lets out an "oof!" as Magnus lands right on top of him. They both laid there for a moment then look at each other and the laughter just spills out of them, at what happened.

Soon their laughter dies into soft giggles as they made eye contact with the other, and Alec finds himself, getting lost into Magnus' eyes, like he always does, seeing the slight golden tint, they have in certain lightning, god his eyes are so beautiful. He bit his lip, bringing his hand up to cup Magnus' face, taking in the rest of him, how he looked with a soft smile on his face, the snowflakes that are in his hair, his beauty always makes his heart speed up.

And he and Magnus just keep staring into each other's eyes, not saying anything, letting the tension between them, build and build, until Alec could feel his self control wearing thin, how in the hell has he been able to keep his self control up for six years? When this moment right here is about ready to break it down?

Magnus leaned his head down some, so now their faces barely an inch apart, and licked his bottom lip, well, the urge to smooch the living hell out of Magnus over takes him, the self control is gone out the window, and Alec finds himself pulling Magnus in for a kiss. And Alec had always imagined what it would be like to kiss Magnus, always. But it was nothing like how he imagined it, it was a million times better, how soft Magnus' lips feel as their mouths move over one another, he can't believe that this is actually happening, he's kissing Magnus, he's kissing him. In some part of Alec's mind tells him this has to be a dream and he'll get awaken by his alarm, just like in the past, but the warmth from Magnus' body and his lips moving against his, tell him that this isn't a dream.

Magnus' hand had drifted down to his hip and his fingers were digging into his skin, as they deepened the kiss, it's gentle and filled with passion, love and longing, and Magnus is a good kisser, like a really, _really good_ kisser.

He decided to be a bit risky and bit softly on Magnus' bottom lip, getting a gasp from him before he opened his mouth, and that's when Alec snapped out of his daze and remembered, that Magnus, Magnus didn't like him in the non-friend way, and he was basically setting himself up to get hurt, fuck, he needed to stop right now.

Alec broke their kiss and gently pushed Magnus away from him, both are breathing hard, he licked his lips, before speaking. "I'm sorry, Magnus."

"Alexande-"

"No, I am sorry, Magnus, I'm sorry for kissing you, I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't take it anymore, I'm sorry for that and for falling in love with you," Alec apologized, not bothering to look at his best friend, wondering how in the fuck they will come back from this.

Magnus stared at Alec, eyed wide at what he had just heard. Alec- Alexander, who just kissed him and apologized for it, is in love with him? How- how did he ever notice, was he that oblivious? Well he guess that means Alec would be very oblivious in this too, to not see how he kissed back and that he always showed he has feelings for him. Jesus, how can they be so oblivious? He just wants to pull Alec to him and tell him, and that what he does.

"Alexander, Alec, look at me," Magnus said, reaching forward, placing his hand on Alec's cheek, Alec instantly leaned into his touch and looked into Magnus' eyes, he's unable to read the emotions in them, because there's so many. "Don't apologize for kissing me."

"No, Magnus I should, I just made everything we have awkward now, by kissing and falling for you, and I'm-" Alec rambled out, and Magnus just couldn't take it anymore.

"Alexander, I wanted the kiss!" Magnus shouted, interrupting his best friend, Alec gaped at this, had he just heard right, his mind wasn't playing tricks on him? Magnus wanted the kiss?

"You wanted the kiss?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes, Alexander, I wanted the kiss." Does this mean? No, Alec would've noticed that Magnus has feelings for him, he would've noticed, he couldn't be that oblivious... right? he couldn't be. "I've wanted you to kiss me for along time now, Alexander, because I fell for you too." Well, Alec guesses that he was really oblivious.

"You- you fell for me," Alec stated slowly, Magnus nods his head again. "When?" Something tells him that they've been pinning over each other for the same amount of time.

"When we were sixteen, you?" Magnus asked, although he was sure, he knew the answer.

"Sixteen as well," he answered, rubbing his face, letting out a laugh. "Five years, we've been pinning over each other, thinking the other didn't feel the same when actually we did... wow we're idiots."

Magnus chuckled lightly. "Yeah, we really are, aren't we?"

They share a look, neither say anything, until Alec turned his body towards Magnus and takes his free hand into his. "Magnus, I know this is gonna sound cheesy but, I already got your Christmas presents hidden in my closet, but I want to give you something else early. So will you be my boyfriend and go out on a date as soon as we arrive back in New York?"

A big smile overcomes Magnus' features, and Alec felt his heart flutter at the smile. "Yes, Alexander, of course I will," he agreed, Alec beamed and gives him a lingering kiss.

Alec pulled away and rests his forehead against Magnus', the smiles are still on their faces and feeling so content in this moment right now, nothing could break it, until Alec gasped, pulling back some as he remembered, that he had spoiled where he's hidden Magnus' presents. "Shit, I told you where your presents are and you're probably gonna go looking for them after I fall back to sleep later."

"No, Alexander, I'm not gonna do that, and why not?" Magnus said with a laugh. "Because I got you, for Christmas."

"Oh my god! Magnus," Alec burst out into giggles, and Mangus gave him the "it's true" expression. "That was cheesy."

"But you love me, anyways, Alexander, cheesiness and all," Magnus pointed out, with a fond look on his face.

"You're right, Magnus, I do," Alec agreed, with also a fond expression on his face, staring deeply into his eyes, and finds himself leaning in again. Magnus met him and they closed the tiny distance between them.

Their lips connected in another soft kiss, as the snow began to fall faster now, but neither cared at the moment, not when they finally had each other, that's all they cared about at the moment.

* * *

 **And we have reached the end! So there's my first au fic since 2016, I'm really happy with how it turned out, and again I hope they were ooc! And also let me know if there's any grammar errors, I went over and edited this while I was half asleep, so I just want to make sure I didn't miss anything.**

 **As for my next fic, could be an au fic, or a canon/coda fic or maybe an edit of one of my previous fics... we shall see. *eye emoji***

 **You can find me on tumblr at immortals-malec! If you wanna let me know what y'all thought or whatever.**

 **Until next time y'all!  
** **  
~champagnealec**


End file.
